Überraschungsparty für Severus
by Blaise-Zabini-from-Slytherin
Summary: Sevie hat Geburtstag.Das heißt ÜBERRASCHUNGSPARTY! doch was plant Severus? Lest selbst
1. Chapter 1

Hallo mal wieder! Ich melde mich hier mit einer ( wie sollte es auch sonst sein) neuen Story. Diese Fanfic habe ich extra für meine beste Freundin Anna geschrieben. Das erste Kapitel gabs zum Geburtstag, das zweite was später (ok...gut 7 Monate später) Hier nun die Widmung:

Für meine kleine Pansy. Die beste Freundin die man haben kann. Zum Scheiß bauen aber auch wenn ich mal Hilfe brauch bist du immer für mich da.HDL deine Blaisey.

Jetzt aber mal weiter im Text:

Warning: Slash, Wer was gegen Homobeziehungen hat sollte wieder gehen.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Pansy/Ron, Hermine/Blaise, Severus/...

Disclaimer: die Figuren und Orte gehören JKR die Handlung mir

Überraschungsparty für Severus Teil 1

„ Was sollen wir denn nun machen? Sein Geburtstag ist schließlich schon morgen." Fragte ein gewisser Slytherin gerade. Er saß mit seinem besten Freund Blaise im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und stellte diese Frage den drei bekanntesten Gryffindors, die mit ihnen am Tisch saßen. Es war nun gut drei Monate her, seit Harry und Draco zusammengekommen waren und sie hatten beide nicht vergessen, welche Rolle Snape dabei gespielt hatte. Schließlich war Dracos Patenonkel es gewesen, der sie immer wieder nebeneinander gesetzt hatte, und ihnen gemeinsame Hausaufgaben aufgegeben hatte. Zwar hatte er es immer mit Harrys Unfähigkeit im Zaubertrankbrauen begründet, doch hatte er andere Gedanken gehabt. Auch wenn Severus Snape nach Außen hin immer kühl wirkte, war er doch sehr sensibel, was Liebesdinge anging. In seiner Jugend war er ein echter Draufgänger gewesen, woran in Madam Sprout nach drei Gläsern Wein gern erinnerte. Er war einer der ersten, der die heimlichen Blicke bemerkt hatte und im Gegensatz zu Hermine war er in der Lage gewesen etwas zu unternehmen. Auch wenn Snape nicht so aussah, er tolerierte jegliche Form der Partnerschaft . Und während Draco und Harry mal wieder gemeinsam einen Trank brauen mussten, waren sie ins Gespräch bekommen. Zuerst hatten sie sich immer wieder gestritten, doch irgendwann entdeckten sie Gemeinsamkeiten und als Hermine und Blaise sie auch noch ermutigten, führte eins zum anderen. Als die anderen Gryffindors Draco und Blaise ersteinmal näher beschnuppert hatten, waren sie alle Freunde geworden und so kam es, dass die zwei Slytherins nun im Turm der Gryffindors saßen. Alle dachten nun darüber nach, wie sie sich bei Severus bedanken könnten. Hermine machte den ersten Vorschlag: „ Wie wäre es, wenn wir Snape Schokokekse backen würden? Die isst er doch so gern. Schließlich bringen die Hauselfen ihm immer nur Getreidedinger." (kleine Hommage an den starken Auftritt, du weißt schon welche Geschichte... ;)) Die Anderen sahen Hermine freudestrahlend an. „Das ist _die_ Idee !" freute Harry sich und umarmte Hermine glücklich.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Snapes Büro: Severus Snape, der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts, wanderte in seinem Büro auf und ab.

„ Hachje, Morgen habe ich Geburtstag! Wie ich mich freue! Das wird sicher toll. Um nicht zu sagen pomfortinös. So, Severus, jetzt mal ruhig Blut und nachgedacht. Was soll es geben?" fragte er sich in seinem Selbstgespräch und gab sich gleich eine Antwort darauf. „Schokoladenkekse!" er war schon ganz hibbelig und rieb sich vor Vorfreude die Hände. „ aber woher nehmen, wenn die Hauselfen gegen mich rebellieren! Oh, ich hab´s! Oma Kriemhilds altes Zauberbackbuch! Ich werde selbst backen. Das ist es! Severus, du bist ein Genie! Das kann ja nicht so schwer sein, wie der Entnebelungstrank den ich letzte Woche für Mdm. Trelawny brauen musste." Mit diesen Worten ging er auf sein Bücherregal zu und zog ein altes, dickes Buch hervor. Aufgeregt steckte er seine lange Nase in die Seiten, und blätterte, bis er seine Lieblingskekse gefunden hatte. „Na dann mal los!" er rollte die Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch und beschaffte sich die Zutaten mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs. Dann las er : „ Herstellung nach Muggelart." „Meine Güte ich wusste ja, dass Oma Kriemhild muggelverrückt war, aber das ist gemein. Dann dauert das sooo lange. Aber dann werden mich Morgen auf meiner Feier wenigstens alle bewundern." Der Gedanke hellte Snapes Gesicht wieder auf. Wenn er einmal in den Vorbereitungen für seinen Geburtstag war, freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind an Heiligabend und nichts konnte seine Laune trüben ( na ja, fast nichts... ) Voller Enthusiasmus machte er sich ans Werk. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er vor Aufregung schon eine ganz rote Nase und seine Haarsträhnen baumelten im Takt zu seinen Rührbewegungen hin und her. „ Hmm, die muss ich heute Abend aber noch waschen und auf Wickler drehen, die sind ja schon wieder ganz fettig." Überlegte Snape und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „So, jetzt noch das Mehl hinzufügen." Murmelte Snape und im nächsten Moment war er in eine weiße Wolke gehüllt. HAAATTSCHIIIII! „Nein, wie ungeschickt von mir." Kicherte er. Aufgeben wollte er nicht. Das Rühren wurde immer schwerer und es entstand ein gräulich-brauner Klops. „ Doch etwas zuviel Mehl. Da kippe ich wohl besser noch etwas Milch hinterher." Überlegte er und goss schwungvoll Milch dazu. „ Das Rühren ist hart, und es merkt ja keiner, wenn ich ein Wenig mit dem Zauberstab nachhelfe." Überlegte der Lehrer und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab durch die Luft. Einen Atemzug später spritzte es auf und Snape hatte einige Spritzer, eines nun viel zu flüssigen Teiges, im Gesicht. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Türe und Draco steckte den Kopf herein. Als er seinen Patenonkel sah, brach er in ein schallendes Gelächter aus. Er zog die Türe weiter auf, und so konnten auch Ron, Harry, Hermine und Blaise einen vollkommen mit Mehlstaub bedeckten Snape sehen der, die Arme und das Gesicht mit Teig verschmiert, dastand. Seine Haare wirkten noch fettiger als sonst, doch sein Gesicht glühte vor Aufregung. Nach einem Moment der Sprachlosigkeit brachen auch die anderen in Lachen aus, sodass ihnen Lachtränen die Wangen herab liefen. Blaise hielt sich schon die Rippen und musste sich an Hermine festhalten um nicht zu Boden zu fallen. „ Was gibt es denn da zu lachen? Seht ihr denn nicht, dass ich gerade backe?" „ Doch, Herr Professor, das sieht man." Kicherte Ron. „ Aber vielleicht sollten sie mal in den Spiegel gucken." Versuchte Hermine mit ruhiger Stimme hervorzubringen, wobei sie sich sehr zusammenreißen musste. Snape schwebte zu seinem Spiegel hinüber und blickte hinein. Was er sah verschlug ihm die Sprache. „ Oh du meine Güte! Und dann seid ihr auch noch hier hereingeplatzt. Was wollt ihr eigentlich? Sicher seid ihr nur gekommen um mich zu ärgern." Er sah misstrauisch zu den Schülern und fragte sich, ob sie dieses Missgeschick wohl rumerzählen würden. „ Ich warne sie" begann er deshalb vorsorglich. „ Sollten sie irgendetwas von diesem... nun ja, _Vorfall_ erzählen, ziehe ich ihnen 50 Punkte ab." Ein Aufstöhnen war zu hören. Jeder hatte sich insgeheim schon überlegt, wem er es als erstes erzählen sollte. „Und zwar jedem von ihnen." Fügte Snape ungerührt hinzu. Selbst wenn er voller Teig und Mehl war, musste Severus doch seine Haltung bewahren. „ Och, Onkel Severus, darf ich es nicht wenigstens dem fast kopflosen Nick erzählen?" fragte Draco scheinheilig. „ ja klar, und Morgen weiß es dann die ganze Schule. Nix da! Der ist doch fast genauso eine große Plaudertasche wie Dumbledore..." doch Snape wurde in seinen Worten unterbrochen. „ Aber mir können sie keinePunkte abziehen." Kicherte es plötzlich hinter den fünf. Alle Köpfe schossen herum und sahen einen sehr amüsierten Professor Dumbledore, der gerade auf den Auslöser einer sehr alten magischen Kamera drückte. Mit einem lauten „Puff!" und einem violetten Dampfwölkchen wurde das Foto gemacht. „ Welch ein Schnappschuss." Mit diesem Worten drehte sich Dumbledore um und ließ sechs sprachlose Personen zurück, die ihm nachstarrten. Snape hatte sich als erster wieder gefasst. „ Das ist doch nicht zu glauben. Heute Abend weiß das ganze Kollegium Bescheid. ( und Morgen die ganze Schule) Und was sie angeht: Raus! Alle raus!" er machte die Tür zu, ließ sich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen und leerte mit einem resignierten „ Evanesco!" seinen Teigkessel. „ Dann eben keine Kekse." Grummelte er.

„ Na klasse" murrte Draco. „ Was machen wir jetzt? Wir können ihn jetzt nicht mehr nach dem Rezept fragen." „ Dann fragen wir eben jemand anderen." Entgegnete Ron zuversichtlich. „ Aber wen?" „ Ich hab´s, meine Eltern. Ich ruf´sie an. Bin gleich wieder da." „ Warum rufst du nicht von hier an?" wollte Ron wissen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „ Weil man von Hogwarts aus nicht telefonieren kann. Hier geht nix rein oder raus. Das steht in _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_. Solltest du echt mal lesen. Ich flieg nach Hogsmeade und telefoniere." Und schon war sie aus der Tür.

Snape hatte sich gerade wieder erhoben und tigerte erneut durch sein Büro. „ Hmm. Dann überlassen wir das Essen doch lieber den Hauselfen. Wenn Dumbledore kommt werden die es nicht wagen irgendwas fieses zu bringen. Dann sollte ich mal mit dekorieren anfangen." Er schnippte und grüne und silberne Krepppapierrollen schwebten herbei. „ Also, wie habe ich das damals mit der Hexentreppe gelernt?" er kratzte sich am Kopf. Er begann die Streifen zu falten. Dummerweise kam er am Ende nicht an den Kleister und alles fiel auseinander. „ Herrjemine. Beim Barte Merlins. Heute geht aber auch alles schief. Aber Morgen ist mein Geburtstag. Ich freu mich. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich das nicht hinkriegen würde. Ich heiße nicht um sonst Severus Snape." Als er es dann doch geschafft hatte, einige Girlanden zu machen, sie an die Wand zu kleistern und sich auch ordentlich Kleister an die Finger und in die Haare geschmiert hatte, hörte er hinter sich ein Rufen: „ Hey, Sev! Was machst du denn da? Bist du unter die Bastelschwestern gegangen?" Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen betrachtete Lucius Malfoy das Werk seines besten Freundes aus dem Kamin heraus. „ Wuahhh! Du hast mich erschreckt. Das soll doch noch keiner sehen. Das ist doch eine Überraschung." „ Na wenn du meinst... (Ist vielleicht auch besser wenn das keiner sieht)" Lucius hielt inne. „ Sehr stilistisch." „ Was meinst du damit?" wollte Snape wissen. „ Mensch Sev, das sieht aus wie Dracos Gebastel aus dem Kindergarten." „ Du bist gemein." „Ja, aber ehrlich." „ Manchmal aber etwas zu ehrlich." Murmelte Severus. „ Was hast du gesagt?" „Nix, nix. Aber komm rüber auf nen Whiskey." Mit einem schniefenden „Evanesco!" ließ er auch die Deko wieder verschwinden. „ Jetzt erst mal was zu Trinken." Dachte er betrübt. Seine Laune war schon beträchtlich gesunken, „ aber Morgen wird das schon wieder besser aussehen, wenn ich alle einlade." Dachte Snape noch und widmete sich dann ganz Lucius und dem Whiskey.

Vier Schüler saßen im Gryffindorturm und warteten gespannt auf Hermine. Als sie endlich durch die Tür kam wurde sie direkt umringt und ausgefragt. „ Ja, lasst mich doch erst mal Luft holen." Japste sie und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. „ Wir sollten uns sowieso aufteilen." Begann Blaise. „ Wieso? Was willst du denn noch machen?" „ Ich dachte, man könnte eine Überraschungsfeier organisieren." Er ließ diese Worte erst einmal auf seine Freunde einwirken. Dann fuhr er fort: „ Also, ich denke zwei von uns sollten den Raum der Wünsche vorbereiten, zwei von uns sollten das Essen organisieren und einer sollte die Lehrer informieren. Sie sollen kommen und Severus auf keinen Fall etwas sagen. Wenn er sie einladen will sollten sie irgend etwas vorschützen, um nicht kommen zu können. Und vielleicht können wir noch Musik organisieren." Blaise sah die anderen begeistert an. Er organisierte sehr gerne. „ Das klingt total klasse, Blaise. Das ist echt ´ne großartige Idee." Jubelten alle. „ Aber wer macht was?" fragte Ron und sah in die Runde. „ Ich denke Harry und Draco sollten die Deko organisieren." Begann Blaise. „ Sie kommen am besten dahin, da sie Vertrauensschüler sind und es schon spät ist." Fügte er hinzu. „ Hermine und ich übernehmen das Buffet , wir können´ s gut mit den Hauselfen. Und du Ron gehst und informierst Dumbledore. Er sollte es dann den anderen Lehrern ausrichten und vielleicht könnte er auch Snapes Freunde..." hier unterbrach Draco ihn. „ Ich schicke meine Eule gleich los zu meinen Eltern, die regeln das." „ Gut und zum Kekse backen sind wir dann alle wieder hier." „ Na dann ran an die Arbeit." Meinte Hermine. Ron, Harry und Draco verließen den Turm.

Draco und Harry stiegen zuerst hoch in die Eulerei und schickten einen Brief an Narcissa Malfoy. Sie sollte Snapes Freunde zusammentrommeln und am nächsten Abend mitbringen. Sie sollten als besondere Überraschung im Kamin im Raum der Wünsche ankommen. Dan gingen sie, um den Raum vorzubereiten. „ Was sollten wir da eigentlich vorbereiten?" fragte Harry, als sie dreimal an der Stelle vorbeigegangen waren und die Tür erschien. „ Ach ich denke, Blaise wollte uns eine Freude machen." Draco zwinkerte seinem Freund zu und zog ihn grinsend in den Raum. Drinnen machte Draco noch ein Zeichen an die Tür, dass der Raum bis Morgen so bleiben sollte, damit er es später nicht vergessen würde. Als Passwort wählte er „ Happy birthday". Dann wandte er sich ganz Harry zu.

Ron war inzwischen zu Dumbledores Büro geschlichen. Nur knapp war er Mrs. Norris entkommen. „Orangensorbet" keuchte er und zwängte sich schnell durch die Türe, die sich öffnete. Als er an Dumbledores Tür klopfte, dauerte es eine Weile, bis er schlurfende Schritte hörte. Als die Tür aufklappte, klappte Rons Kiefer hinunter. Dumbi trug einen lila Morgenrock und eine Schlafmütze. Außerdem hatte er sein langes Haar und den Bart zu Zöpfchen geflochten, die ihm über die Schulter nach vorn fielen. „ Ja, Mr. Weasley, was gibt es? Ist etwas passiert?" Mit einer ausladenden Geste wies er Ron an einzutreten. Als Ron dem Direktor alles erzählt hatte, kicherte dieser. „ Ja, ich werde den Lehrern Bescheid geben. Alle werden um halb acht im Raum der Wünsche sein. Das Passwort teilen sie mir Morgen bitte noch mit. Ich werde außerdem dafür sorgen, dass Severus nicht dazu kommt, eine eigene Party machen zu wollen. Dann muss ihn auch kein Lehrer anlügen. Ab 18:00 Uhr müssen sie sich dann aber um ihn kümmern." Dumbledore grinste und zwinkerte Ron zu. Als Ron das Büro verlassen hatte, war er baff. Er wusste zwar, dass sich Dumbledore gern einen Spaß machte, aber dass er so leicht zu überreden war... „ Nun gut, dann kann ich in den Turm und gucken wie weit Mine und Blaise sind." Er lief zum Turm.

Als die drei anderen gegangen waren sahen sich Blaise und Hermine erst einmal ratlos an. „ Also, was machen wir zuerst?" begann Blaise und brach somit die Stille, die zwischen ihnen entstanden war. „ Ich denke wir sollten zuerst in die Küche gehen und mit Dobby reden." Antwortete Hermine fragend. Sie war auf einmal sehr unsicher. Noch nie war sie mit Blaise allein gewesen. Schon öfters hatte sie ihn unauffällig gemustert und er sah gut aus. Sehr gut sogar. Die langen, schwarzen Haare glänzten seidig und fielen ihm verwegen in die Stirn. Seine blauen Augen blickten neugierig auf Hermine herab. Immerhin war er einen guten Kopf größer wie sie. „ Aber wieso fühle ich mich auf einmal in seiner Gegenwart so nervös?" fragte Hermine sich in Gedanken. „ Dann lass uns mal loslegen." Begann sie deshalb sehr forsch und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Nachdem sie die Birne gekitzelt hatten und so in die Küche gelangt waren, hielten sie nach Dobby Ausschau. Der Hauself kam auch sofort angehopst, als er Hermine sah. „ Oh guten Abend Hermine. Was führt dich so spät noch hier herunter? Und wen hast du da mitgebracht? Und wo ist Harry?" quiekte er aufgeregt. Hermine beugte sich zu Dobby hinunter und erklärte: „ Also, das ist Blaise. Er ist ein Freund von mir. Aber ich muss unbedingt deine Hilfe haben." Änderte sie schnell das Thema, da sie rot wurde. Blaise war dies nicht entgangen, auch wenn er sich unablässig in der Küche umsah und den herumwuselnden Hauselfen zusah. „ Aber sicher, alles, was du willst." Dobby war entzückt, dass er helfen konnte. Hermine erzählte ihm genau, was er tun sollte. „Aber nun müssen wir gehen, wir wollen noch Schokoladenkekse backen." Sagte Hermine und wollte dann mit Blaise die Küche verlassen. „Moment, Hermine." Hielt Dobbys Stimme sie auf. „ Wo ist Harry?" „ Im Raum der Wünsche, wieso?" Dobby quiekte nur „Danke!" und war verschwunden. Aber Blaise hatte Mine heftig in die Seite gepiekst. „ Was sollte das denn?" schimpfte sie, als sie die Tür zur Küche hinter sich geschlossen hatten. „ Harry und Draco sollten doch nicht gestört werden." Fauchte Blaise zurück. „ Meine Güte, die dekorieren doch nur... Moment mal..." der Groschen war gefallen. Mit großen Augen sah sie zu Blaise auf. „ Der Raum der Wünsche muss ja gar nicht _selbst_ dekoriert werden. Warum hast du sie hingeschickt?" „ Genau aus demselben Grund, warum ich mit dir in einem Team bin. Damit sie etwas Zeit allein mit sich verbringen können." Hermine wagte es nicht aufzusehen. Es kribbelte in ihrem Bauch. Doch da wurde ihr Kinn sanft angehoben, und weiche Lippen legten sich auf ihre. Noch während des Kusses zog Blaise sie in eine Nische hinter einem Wandteppich. Als der Kuss endete, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es Hermine schien, sah sie in die Augen des Slytherins. Sie fühlte, dass sie verliebt war. Ihr Hals fühlte sich trocken an, als sie flüsterte: „ Sag mal bist du verrückt?" Blaise sah sie entsetzt an. Sollte er sich so in ihr getäuscht haben? Er wich einen Schritt zurück, fuhr sich durch die Haare und stammelte: „ Es tut mir leid... kam einfach so über mich... wollte dich nicht verletzen..." sie legte ihm beschwichtigend einen Finger auf die Lippen. „ Hier ist es doch viel zu kalt und unbequem. In meinem Schlafsaal ist es viel schöner." Mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag grinste sie ihn an. Blaise war vor erstaunen der Mund aufgeklappt. „ Mach den Mund wieder zu. Wir wollen gehen." Als sie den Gang zum Turm entlang gingen, griff Blaise schüchtern nach Hermines Hand und sie ließ es gerne geschehen.

Draco und Harry lagen eng umschlungen auf einem Sofa und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Harry strich seinem Freund eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Draco knöpfte gerade Harrys Hemd auf, da öffnete sich die Türe und Dobby platzte herein. So gerne Harry den Elfen auch hatte, in diesem Moment hätte er ihn am liebsten erwürgt. Schnell setzten sie sich auf und sahen Dobby mit Unschuldsmienen an. „ Hey Dobby, alles klar?" fragte Harry. Er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht zu lachen, da Draco ihn auf dem Rücken kitzelte. „ Ja, Harry. Dobby will euch holen. Dobby möchte bitte mit euch Kekse backen." „ Ach ja, die Kekse. Wir kommen direkt mit." Das hatten Draco und Harry in der Aufregung ganz vergessen. Beide hatten ein schlechtes Gewissen und folgten einem laut plappernden Dobby zum Turm. Vor dem Eingang trafen sie auf Hermine und Blaise. Sie stutzten nur kurz, als sie die beiden Händchen halten sahen. Aber da Harry von Hermine immer wieder die Ohren vollgejammert bekommen hatte und Blaise bei Draco von Hermine geschwärmt hatte, wunderte es beide nicht besonders. Sie grinsten die verlegen dreinblickenden Zwei nur aufmunternd an und Harry flüsterte Hermine ein : „ Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" ins Ohr. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten blickte ihnen Ron, auf der Couch sitzend, schon entgegen. „ Alles klar?" fragte er. „ Ja alles ok, und bei dir?" fragte Blaise zurück. „ Dumbledore macht mit. Er hält Snape sogar von seiner eigenen Planung ab. Erst ab 18 Uhr müssen wir uns um ihn kümmern." Ron brach ab. Erst jetzt hatte er gesehen, dass Mine und Blaise Händchen hielten. „ Na toll." Maulte er. , Und was ist mit mir?" „Hmm. Du könntest nach Slytherin gehen, und Pansy holen. Die kann mir dann beim Backen helfen das kann die recht gut." Grinste Hermine. Sie wusste, dass Ron schon seit längerem in das schöne Slytherinmädchen verknallt war. „ Was? Wie? Ich kann doch nicht..." stammelte Ron auch sofort und wurde rot bis in die Haarspitzen. „ Aber klar. Sag einfach, dass wir ihre Hilfe brauchen." Mischte sich Draco ein und schob Ron zur Tür. „ Aber sei leise, es ist schon Elf Uhr durch.

Leise betrat Ron den Slytherinkerker und schlich weiter in die Richtung, die Draco beschrieben hatte. Dann stand er auch schon vor Pansys Zimmer. „ Wie praktisch, dass die alle Einzelzimmer haben." Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er eintrat. Neben ihrem Bett blieb er erst einmal unschlüssig stehen. Er betrachtete Pansy in ihrem blassgrauen Nachthemd, wie sie so dalag, das Gesicht von ihren langen Haaren umrahmt. „ Pansy, wach auf." Flüsterte er leise. Nichts passierte. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, rüttelte sie sacht an der Schulter und flüsterte: „ Pansy, bitte wach auf, wir brauchen deine Hilfe." Pansy wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu, jedoch ließ sie die Augen geschlossen, als sie zu sprechen begann: „ Mariella, lass den Mist. Wenn ich die Augen auf mache, lachst du mich doch eh wieder nur aus, dass ich dich für Ron gehalten habe und verspottest mich, weil ich mich in einen Gryffindor verliebt habe. Lass mich einfach weiterschlafen." Sie drehte sich um. Ron war verblüfft. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Pansy so für ihn empfand und es ihm dann auch noch sagte. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, sagte er: „ Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer Mariella ist, aber das war ´ne nette Liebeserklärung." Mit einem Mal saß Pansy aufrecht im Bett und starrte Ron an. Nachdem sie eine Weile geredet hatten, half Ron seiner neuen Freundin in den Morgenmantel und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase, bevor sie zu den Anderen gingen.

„Also wir brauchen als erstes eine große Schüssel, Eier, Butter, Mehl, Milch und Zucker." Las Hermine vor, die sich mit einer begeisterten Pansy über das Rezept beugte. Dann begannen sie. Es ging nicht sonderlich schnell, da Dobby und die Jungs unbedingt helfen wollten. Harry las gerade: „ Fügen sie hundert Gramm ausgelassene Butter hinzu." „ Was ist das denn?" wollte er wissen. „ Vielleicht Butter die sich ganz doll freut." Mutmaßte Blaise. „ Dann solltest du sie mal kitzeln." Kicherte Draco. „ Das mach ich!" quiekte Dobby und begann mit seinen langen Fingern die Butter am Bauch zu kitzeln. „ Was machst du denn da?" fragte Hermine skeptisch als sie das sah. „ Ich kitzle die Butter, damit sie ausgelassen wird." Berichtete Dobby stolz. Hermine und Pansy sahen sich nur an und prusteten los. „ Wer ist denn auf diese Idee gekommen? Ausgelassene Butter ist erwärmt und flüssig." Nun kamen sich die Jungs doch reichlich dumm vor und blickten beschämt zu Boden. Nur Dobby kugelte sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden. Ohne größere Zwischenfälle, außer ein paar Klapsern auf die Finger wenn Draco, Harry, Ron oder Blaise mal wieder Teig naschen wollten, schafften die Mädels es, die Kekse fertig zu backen. Als sie endlich das letzte Blech aus dem Ofen geholt hatten, waren sie alle erschöpft. Hermine wischte sich mit einem Tuch die Stirn ab. „Wisst ihr eigentlich wie spät es ist!" „ Oh du meine Güte. Schon 2 Uhr. Da könnt ihr unmöglich zurück in euren Kerker. Ich schlage vor, ihr schlaft hier." Erklärte Harry erwartungsfroh grinsend. Alle nahmen den Vorschlag freudig an. Und so gingen Harry und Draco, Ron und Pansy links die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen und Blaise und Hermine rechts zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf. Auch wenn alle müde waren, an Schlaf war wohl lange noch nicht zu denken.

So, das ist der erste Teil. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bitte schreibt mir, wie´s war. Bis zum nächsten Teil ( wenn überhaupt wer wissen will wie´s weiter geht... )Blaise


	2. der Geburtstag

So, da bin ich wieder! Hier kommt dann doch mal der zweite Teil. Vielleicht schreiben mir ja mal ein paar mehr Leute nen Kommi. ganzliebguck So nun zum üblichen:

Disclaimer: mir gehört nur die Idee. Die Figuren und Orte gehören der lieben Frau Rowling.

Pairings: HP/DM, RW/PP, HG/BZ, SS/SB

Nun noch zu den lieben Reviewern:

nurikki: danke zurück, dass du mir immer so nett die Meinung sagst und alle Geschichten vorher liest.

teddy172: och das macht nix, dass Sevie nix hinkriegt. dafür hat er ja die anderen und kommt auf den Hund... ;)

enlya: ja, fast. Bloß, dass Sevie an Weihnachten Geburtstag hat konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen... ;)

ardsmair: Vielen Dank für dein Review. hab mich bemüht mehr Absätze zu machen. Hoffe sie sind an logischen Stellen.

Dann gehts jetzt endlich los!

Überraschungsparty für Severus Teil 2

Am nächsten Morgen kamen sechs sehr verschlafene aber glückliche Freunde zusammen durch die Tür in die große Halle. Die Jungs hatten dunkle Schatten unter den Augen. Hermine und Pansy waren ganz froh, dass sie dies unter einer dicken Schicht Makeup verbergen konnten. Aber das sie müde waren merkte man trotzdem.

Alle paar Minuten musste einer der Sechs gähnen. Die Gryffindors hatten sich zwar gewundert, dass plötzlich 3 Slytherins mit an den Tisch kamen aber dennoch hatten sie bereitwillig Platz gemacht. Gespannt sahen die Freunde auf, als Snape in den Raum glitt. Er sah noch schlechter aus, als sie sich fühlten. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er einen galaktischen Kater hatte und es noch eine Weile dauern würde, bis der Trank dagegen wirken würde. Allerdings war es auch gut möglich, dass es an seinem Schlafdefizit lag. Als Lucius Malfoy wieder durch den Kamin Richtung Malfoy Manor aufgebrochen war, war es schon 4 Uhr morgens und dann hatte es noch eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis er diese verdammten Wickler in seine Mähne gedreht hatte.

Und zu allem Überfluss hatte er ausgerechnet an seinem Geburtstag auch noch verschlafen. Noch im Halbschlaf hatte er sich seinen üblichen schwarzen Umhang übergeworfen und war schon fast aus der Tür, als ihm die Wickler wieder einfielen. Schnell hatte er die rosa Dinger aus den Haaren gedreht. Das wäre peinlich geworden. Aber im letzten Moment war ja noch mal alles gut gegangen. Als er die Halle betrat, war seine Laune wieder in ungeahnte Höhen gestiegen. Beinahe hätte er zu singen begonnen. Er konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen.

Als Snape sich am Lehrertisch niedergelassen hatte, erhob Dumbledore sich und bedeutete den Schülern still zu sein. „ Also liebe Erstklässler. Dies ist Professor Snape. Er wird sie heute Morgen beaufsichtigen, da der Unterricht magischer Geschöpfe heute leider ausfallen muss." „ Hagrid muss eine wichtige Aufgabe im verbotenen Wald für mich erledigen." Fügte er noch hinzu, als er die besorgten Gesichter sah. In Snape´ s Kopf dröhnte es regelrecht, so viele Gedanken wirbelten darin umher.

„ Heute ist mein freier Vormittag! Ich wollte in Hogsmeade Getränke und Deko besorgen. Das kann dieser alte Sack doch nicht machen. Was soll ich denn heute Abend meinen Gästen anbieten? Welchen Gästen überhaupt? Ich wollte doch heute Morgen mit meinen Kollegen sprechen und sie einladen. Jetzt fährt mir dieser seltsame Kauz an meinem Geburtstag voll in die Parade."

Nach außen hin hatte Severus sich nichts anmerken lassen. Mit einem beleidigten „Hmpf!" schob er nun den Teller beiseite und legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen. Als er diesen Schock überwunden hatte, wollte er zumindest schon mal Mme Sprout einladen. Er wandte sich nach links und wollte gerade loslegen, als sie ihn unterbrach. „ Oh, Severus. Ich würde ja gerne mit dir plaudern aber mir ist eingefallen, dass ich bei den Luminofunghi das Licht angelassen habe. Ich muss sofort ins Gewächshaus 2." Mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon aufgestanden und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Halle. Als Snape sich nach rechts umdrehte um mit Dumbledore zu reden war dieser in ein Gespräch mit Minerva verstrickt. Da wollte er lieber nicht stören. „ Na toll!" grummelte er in Gedanken. „ Die wollen mich doch alle nur ärgern. Aber mit mir nicht." Das er gleich die Erstklässler beaufsichtigen würde und ihnen viele Punkte abziehen könnte besserte seine Laune wieder ein wenig auf. Er verließ die große Halle um sich noch ein Wenig vorzubereiten. So sah er nicht, wie Harry, Ron, Blaise, Draco, Hermine und Pansy ihm grinsend nachsahen und Dumbi ihnen verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später saß Snape hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte in 22 Augenpaare, die ihn neugierig und dennoch ein Wenig eingeschüchtert ansahen. Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er die Hand sah, die –in einer hinteren Ecke- in die Höhe ragte.

„ Ja, Marcy?" der eisige Unterton hätte jeden anderen Erstklässler verstummen lassen. Aber dieses Mädchen hielt seinem Blick stand. Schließlich war sie nicht umsonst eine Zabini. Außerdem hatte ihr älterer Bruder ihr einige Tipps im Umgang mit Severus gegeben. „ Herr Professor," fragte sie höflich, „ könnten wir nicht mit ihnen an unserem aktuellen Thema weiterarbeiten?" Severus war verblüfft. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Schüler freiwillig den Unterricht fortsetzen wollten. Gegen seinen Willen fragte er: „ Welches Thema behandeln sie denn gerade?" „ Den Riesenkraken unten im See." Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist ja mal wieder typisch Hagrid. Neulinge an solch eine riesige Kreatur heran zu lassen..." dachte Snape.

„ Und das an meinem Geburtstag." Murmelte er. „ Sie haben Geburtstag?" erkundigte sich eine brünette Ravenclaw aus der ersten Reihe. Unter dem eisigen Blick des Tränkemeisters duckte sie sich jedoch so tief wie möglich in ihre Bank. Aber es war zu spät. Marcy hatte es aufgeschnappt, erhob sich und begann grinsend zu dirigieren. Schon sang die ganze Klasse „ Happy Birthday". Erst war Snape sauer über diese eigenmächtige Störung des Unterrichts. Doch dann war er gerührt und konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Als die Kinder geendet hatten, hob er resignierend die Hände. „ Also schön. Also schön. Dann gehen wir eben zum See. Ich brauche ohnehin noch Tentakelsaft für einige Zaubertränke. Sonst würde ich mir ja nie die Mühe machen, mit ihnen allen..." Er brach ab, als er in Marcys grinsendes Gesicht sah. „ Ähm, ja... dann mal los." Und schon rauschte er, allen voran, zur Tür.

Auf dem Schulhof hatten sich gerade drei Gryffindors und drei Slytherins in eine Ecke verzogen. „ Also wir haben jetzt ne Freistunde." Sprach Hermine den Punkt an, der sie interessierte. „ Wir auch." Entgegnete Pansy. Hermine begann: „ Wie wäre es, wenn wir nach Hogsmeade flitzen würden? Wir könnten etwas zu Trinken und Musik für heute Abend besorgen." „ Mine, wir sind noch keine Achtzehn. Wir bekommen keinen Schnaps." Unterbrach Blaise seine Freundin. „Im Eberkopf schon." Erwiderten Ron, Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig. Draco musste grinsen. "Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr nach Gryffindor und nicht nach Slytherin gehört?" Die Drei lachten schuldbewusst. „ Aber wir dürfen nicht einfach weg aus der Schule." Wandte Pansy ein.

„ Na dann sollte es am besten keiner mitkriegen." Strahlte Harry und zog seinen Tarnumhang aus der Tasche. „ Aber wie sollen wir da alle drunter passen?" zweifelte Blaise. „ dann bleiben Harry und ich eben hier. Dann ist das auch nicht sooo auffällig." Blaise blickte seinen besten Freund an und grinste. „ Na dann viel Spaß." Sagte er schlicht, bevor er mit den zwei Mädels und Ron unter dem Umhang verschwand und übers Gelände Richtung See lief. Als die kleine Gruppe nicht mehr zu sehen war gingen die beiden Dagebliebenen ins Schloss zurück. Dracos Hand befand sich bereits auf Harry´ s Hüfte. So sahen sie nicht, was Mine und die Anderen starr stehen bleiben ließ.

Snape marschierte, gefolgt von 22 Erstklässlern, hinunter zum See und rief nach der Krake. ( das ist nicht falsch, bei mir ist die weiblich!) Kopfschüttelnd setzten sie ihren Weg zum Seitenportal fort. „ Das war bestimmt die Idee von meiner Schwester." Grinste Blaise. „ Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" wollte Pansy wissen. Die Anderen waren zu erstaunt, dass Blaise eine Schwester haben sollte. Der Slytherin wies nur auf Snape. Direkt neben ihm lief ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen und Hermine erkannte sofort die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Freund. „ Sie kaut ihm bestimmt ein Ohr ab." Schmunzelte Blaise. „ Halt ganz der Bruder." Scherzte Ron woraufhin ihn der Slytherin fast erwürgte. Pansy und Mine hatten Mühe nicht umzukippen und bemühten sich die Jungs zu trennen, die nun lauthals loslachten. Dann setzten sie ihren Weg friedlich fort.

Draco und Harry hatten währenddessen den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm eingeschlagen. Als sie jedoch die ganzen Schüler herumsitzen sahen, drehten sie sich auf dem Absatz um. Ihnen war ein Wenig mehr nach Zweisamkeit. Als sie durch Zufall an der Bibliothek vorbei kamen sah Draco seine Klassenkammeraden aus Slytherin alle über ein Buch gebeugt. Er fasste seinen Freund bei der Hand und zog ihn Richtung Kerker. Harry musste grinsen, als er hinter Draco durch die Tür in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Der Blonde setzte sich in einen der weichen, grünen Plüschsessel und zog Harry auf seinen Schoß. Zärtlich wuschelte er durch die Mähne des Schwarzhaarigen und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dieser legte seinen Arm um den Hals des Anderen und zog ihn zu einem langen Kuss zu sich heran.

Mit einem schelmischen Blick meinte er: „ Mir ist so warm. Ich glaube ich brauche eine Abkühlung. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich deine Dusche benutze?" Draco zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und flüsterte: „ Na, wenn dir in meiner Gegenwart so heiß wird musst du wohl kalt duschen. Aber nicht zu kalt, mein Liebling. Das ist schlecht für die Potenz. Und das wäre doch schade..." Harry spürte, wie eine leichte Röte seine Wangen hoch kroch als er Dracos Blick in seinem Rücken spürte. Er wackelte gekonnt mit dem Hintern bevor er im Bad verschwand. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Freund schon Stielaugen hatte. „ Und wenn sich schon etwas anderes regt, habe ich auch nichts dagegen." Überlegte Harry, als er seine Kleidung auszog und sorgfältig über einen Hocker legte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie die Tür sich einen Spalt öffnete. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, drehte die Dusche an und trat in die kleine Kabine. Er spürte einen Luftzug und wusste genau, dass sein Freund das Bad betreten hatte. Langsam seifte er sich ein. Als seine Hände tiefer wanderten, um sich den Hintern einzuseifen, wurde er sanft nach hinten in eine Umarmung gezogen. Langsam drehte Harry sich um und grinste seinen Liebsten an. Er bemerkte, dass Draco seine Klamotten einfach achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte. „Willst du mir helfen?" seine Wangen wurden rot, als er Draco in die Augen sah. Er erkannte das Verlangen in diesen unbeschreiblichen grauen Augen. „ Warum sollte ich sonst hier stehen?" und mit einem weiteren Kuss raubte er Harry fast den Verstand.

Fordernd drängte er sich zu seinem Gryffindor in die Kabine und zog den Vorhang zu. Mit einer Hand langte Draco nach dem Duschgel während er mit der anderen Harry´ s Rücken streichelte. Ihr Kuss wurde intensiver und entlockte beiden ein erstes, leises Stöhnen. Draco war es, der den Kuss zuerst löste. Harry begann zu murren. Doch der Slytherin begann Duschgel auf sie beide zu verteilen und seifte seinen Schatz ein. Er begann im Nacken und wanderte dann über die muskulösen Schultern hinunter und weiter, bis er Harry´ s Knackpo erreicht hatte. Er drängte sich noch mehr an den Schwarzhaarigen, so das ihre Becken sich aneinander rieben. Bei beiden hatte diese Behandlung bereits große Wirkung gezeigt. Harry ließ nun ebenfalls seine Hände an Draco´ s Rücken hinuntergleiten und streichelte sanft in den Spalt zwischen Dracos Pobacken. Der Blonde begann zu stöhnen. „ Oh, Harry! Du machst mich so scharf!" Harry grinste ihn anzüglich an. „ Ich zeig´ dir mal, was scharf ist." Und er ging in die Hocke, so das er Dracos erregtes Glied direkt vor Augen hatte.

Langsam und genüsslich leckte er daran entlang und ließ seine Zunge um die empfindliche Spitze kreisen. Währenddessen wanderten seine Finger weiter und suchten den Eingang. Nachdem Harry´ s Zunge jeden Millimeter der Erregung seines Lieblings abgeschleckt hatte begann er seine Lippen sanft darum zu schließen und schob seinen Kopf nach vorn bis er Draco´ s Glied vollkommen in sich aufgenommen hatte. Nur unwirklich nahm der Slytherin wahr, dass Harry einen Finger in seinen Po versenkt hatte und diesen langsam bewegte. Zu erregend war das Zungenspiel seines Liebsten, als dieser zu Saugen begann.

Draco sah hinab und das erregte ihn noch mehr.

„ Uh, Harry! Du bist göttlich!" Mit diesen Worten verkrallte er sich in Harry´ s schwarzen Haaren. Harry musste grinsen. Er wusste, wie nah sein Freund schon dem Höhepunkt war. Er ließ seinen Kopf noch schneller vor und zurück schnellen und ließ seine Zunge kreisen. Draco´ s Stöhnen wurde lauter. Eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen und seine Hände glitten über Harry´ s Schultern. Er krallte sich fest, als er sich laut stöhnend in Harry´ s Mund ergoss. Brav schluckte dieser alles runter und leckte Draco´ s Teil auch ordentlich ab. Als er sich erhob und in die Augen seines Geliebten blickte, sah dieser ihn verklärt an. Draco befand sich noch in einer anderen Welt.

Langsam kam er wieder zu sich und küsste Harry lang und zärtlich.

„ Das war unbeschreiblich! Ich könnte ewig so weitermachen. Du bist einfach das Beste, was mir je passiert ist." „ Ewig?" Harry schreckte auf und blickte auf die Uhr.

„ Scheiße! Wir haben nur noch zehn Minuten bis wir bei Professor Binns sein müssen."

„Ach, Schatz! Ich hab das doch abgewählt."

„Ja du. Aber ich nicht." Grummelte Harry. Seine Erregung hatte sich schlagartig in Luft aufgelöst, als er nun eilig begann sich abzuspülen. Draco half ihm eifrig, was aber eher hinderlich war. Unter ständigen Küssen schafften sie es doch irgendwie sich anzuziehen. Am Ausgang gaben sie sich einen letzten intensiven Kuss bevor sie beide in unterschiedliche Richtung davoneilten. Draco wollte Blaise suchen um zu erfahren, was sie erlebt hatten.

„ Aber das holen wir heute Abend nach." Rief Draco seinem Freund hinterher. „Versprochen!" rief Harry ihm über die Schulter nach.

Unterdessen musste Severus sich am See mit den Erstklässlern abplagen. Er hatte eigentlich darauf bestehen wollen, dass die Schüler am Ufer bleiben sollten. Aber auf unerklärliche Weise schienen sie dann in alle Richtungen zu verschwinden. Als er eine Zweiergruppe gerade aus der Trauerweide am Ufer verscheucht hatte: „ Kommt ihr da wohl sofort raus! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Hufflepuff!" und eine andere Gruppe aus dem Kreis der peitschenden Weide evakuiert hatte: „ Ihr hättet sterben können! Und danach hätte ich euch bis Ostern nachsitzen lassen, dass das klar ist! 20 Punkte Abzug." Überlegte er sich, dass es wohl sicherer, und nervenschonender wäre, wenn alle auf den See rudern würden. Überbordgefallene würde die Krake schon wieder hochholen und keiner könnte mehr zu Extratouren aufbrechen.

„ Wenn sie mir nun mal für einen Augenblick ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken würden...", begann er. Doch außerhalb seiner Kerkermauern verpuffte die imposante Wirkung dieser leisen Ansprache sofort. Severus war verdattert, dass nicht alle Schüler sofort an seinen Lippen hingen. Doch bevor er sich noch wundern konnte vernahm er eine Mädchenstimme. Eine sehr laute Mädchenstimme. „ Ey, ihr Grottenolme! Haltet mal alle die Klappe! Der Prof will was sagen!" Verblüfft blickte Snape zu Marcy, die während ihrer Ansprache auf und ab hüpfte, damit auch jeder sie sah ( und nicht nur hörte). Erstaunlicherweise wandten sich ihre Klassenkammeraden ausnahmslos ihrem Lehrer zu. Und dieser überspielte seine Verwirrtheit gekonnt.

„ Also, ich habe beschlossen, dass es das Beste sein wird, wenn wir alle auf den See hinaus rudern." Im allgemeinen Jubel ging sein „ und auch wesentlich nervenschonender für mich." Gott-sei-dank unter. Schnell kletterten die Schüler in die Boote. Die Ersten waren schon beinahe bei der Riesenkrake, als Snape in sein Boot stieg. Er setzte sich, den Rücken zum Ufer, und wollte gerade losrudern, als er ein „ Plumps" hörte und das Fahrzeug beängstigend schwankte. Severus schwante bereits Böses, als er sich umwandte und die „ Ursache" anblickte. „ Tschuldigung Herr Professor. Ich such´ nur kurz ´ne Mitfahrgelegenheit. Ich steig´ eh gleich um." Snape war so perplex, dass er gar nichts auf Marcy´ s Aussage erwiderte und zu rudern begann. „ Was meint die bitte mit Umsteigen? Dieses Gör erwartet doch nicht etwa, dass ich hinter ihren Freunden herrudere... Ich bin doch kein Taxiunternehmen. Und überhaupt! Die könnte ja mal mitrudern. Ach nein, nur ein Paar Ruder vorhanden... Aber SIE könnte allein... Nein, wo denke ich hin? Ich kann mich doch nicht chauffieren lassen... Obwohl... Nein, aber das hat sie jetzt davon. Ich rudere zur Krake wegen des Tentakelsaftes. Wenn sie vor Langeweile umkommt, ist mir das auch egal. Ich hab sie ja nicht gebeten, bei mir einzusteigen."

Severus war nun wieder beruhigter. Mit kräftigen Stößen paddelte er weiter. Kurz vor dem Kopf der Krake hielt er an. Während er sie um den Saft bat- man musste ja immer höflich sein- bemerkte er nicht, wie Marcy auf den Rand des Bootes kletterte. Dann kitzelte sie eine Tentakel. Kurz wandte die Krake ihr die Augen zu und schien das Mädchen zu erkennen. Noch bevor Snape protestieren, oder gar eingreifen, konnte umfasste der Fangarm das Kind und hob sie hoch in die Luft. Doch anstatt entsetzt zu kreischen, jauchzte Marcy vor Freude. Ganz oben angekommen entwand sie sich dem Griff, richtete sich auf und... Snape starrte sie aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an. „ Sie wird fallen. Und wie erkläre ich das Dumbledore? Oder schlimmer noch, Quentin und Eliza? Sie werden sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn ihre Tochter von einer Riesenkrake umgebracht wird. Und das auch noch in meinem Beisein... Dabei war die Krake doch Hagrid´ s Idee! Warum immer ich? Und das an meinem Geburtstag." All das raste in Bruchteilen von Sekunden durch Sevies Gedanken.

Doch Marcy fiel nicht. Sie rutschte mit lautem Quietschen die Tentakel wie eine riesige Rutschbahn hinab. Mit einem dumpfen „Plopp!" kam sie am Kopf der Krake weich zum Stillstand. Freundlich griff das Monster erneut nach ihr und setzte sie in ein anderes, von Marcy gewähltes, Boot. Snape war sprachlos.

Zwei Worte dröhnten in seinem Kopf. „ Mitfahrgelegenheit!" „Umsteigen!" Nur langsam nahm er wahr, wie die anderen Schüler nun ebenfalls rutschen wollten. Das war ihm dann doch zu riskant. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs beförderte er alle Boote mitsamt Schülern ans Ufer zurück. Als alle wieder sicher am Ufer standen schritt ein mehr als wütender Snape auf das Mädchen zu. Er war nicht nur sauer, dass sie sich- und fast auch die Anderen- in eine solche Gefahr gebracht hatte. Severus hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Ernsthafte Sorgen. „ Was fällt ihnen ein, Miss Zabini!" So etwas leichtsinniges habe ich noch nie erlebt! Wie konnten sie nur! Das gibt 20..." Doch weiter kam er nicht. Marcy sah den Lehrer mit einem Dackelblick an, der sogar die Polkappen geschmolzen hätte.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr Professor. Die Krake und ich machen das öfters. Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken." Dazu klimperte sie gekonnt mit den Wimpern. Und als dann noch eine Tentakel Snape auf die Schulter tippte und das Untier ihn ebenfalls entschuldigend ansah, war Snape´ s Zorn verraucht. „ Aber das das klar ist Miss Zabini. Machen sie das nicht noch einmal oder sie haben zwei Wochen lang Nachsitzen. Und nun kommen sie bitte alle mit. Wir gehen zurück zum Schloss." Damit begann Severus den Rückweg.

„ Klasse, Marcy! Wie du das hingekriegt hast." Flüsterten die Klassenkammeraden der Schwarzhaarigen zu.

„Alles Taktik." Erwiderte sie und ging lächelnd auf die Schule zu.

Snape haderte den ganzen Weg über mit sich selbst. „ Warum habe ich ihr das nur durchgehen lassen! Ich bin doch sonst nicht so...so...so sozial. Meine Güte, ich werde alt. Oh, stimmt ja! Heute werde ich ja schon wieder ein Jahr älter." Dieser Gedanke besserte seine Stimmung allerdings nicht wieder auf. Eher verschlechterte sich seine Laune und Severus wunderte sich, ob schon graue Regenwölkchen über seinem Kopf schwebten. Als er vor der großen Halle die Erstklässler an die Hausgeister übergab wollte er diesen eigentlich sein Leid klagen doch er kam noch nicht einmal dazu überhaupt etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn sie einzuladen. Schon schwebten sie in alle Richtungen davon und die Kinder hatten Mühe zu folgen. Resignierend ließ Sevie die Schultern hängen und trottete Richtung Büro um sich erst mal einen Kleinen zu genehmigen. Dann würde er weiter sehen, ob die Party heute noch zu retten wäre.

Während Snape einen eher frustrierenden Nachmittag gehabt hatte, waren unsere sechs Freunde sehr zufrieden. Draco hatte Blaise und die anderen Hogsmeade-Besucher am Tor getroffen, doch anstatt ihm etwas zu erzählen, wollten sie schnell weiter, da sie zu Binns mussten. Draco hatten ganz vergessen, dass er Geschichte der Zauberei als Einziger abgewählt hatte. Da er aber an ihren Gesichtern erkannte, dass sie interessantes erlebt hatten, ging er kurzerhand mit. Binns würde das eh nicht merken und er wäre endlich wieder bei seinem Schatz. So sausten fünf Schüler durch die Gänge in den dritten Stock.

Harry blickte ihnen erstaunt entgegen, als sie zum Klassenzimmer kamen. Er hielt ihnen die Türe auf und sie traten als Letzte ein. Als Draco an ihm vorbei ging, raunte er ihm ein „ Was machst du denn hier? Sehnsucht?" zu. „ Aber klar. Habe es ohne dich nicht mehr ausgehalten." Grinste der Blonde ihn selbstsicher an und ging, gekonnt mit dem Hintern wackelnd, vor seinem Freund in die Klasse. Harry musste hart schlucken und dachte schnell an Millie im Bikini. Somit verhinderte er gerade noch, dass sich in seiner Hose wieder etwas regte. Denn er wusste, dass er, nach der Episode im Duschraum, diesmal nicht lange an sich halten könnte. Daher vermied er es, Draco anzusehen und setzte sich zwischen Hermine und Blaise.

„ Schieß´ los, Blaise. Man sieht dir an der Nasenspitze an, dass du fast platzt, wenn du das jetzt nicht los wirst." Begann Harry das Gespräch.

„ Also, ihr habt ja was verpasst!" begann der Schwarzhaarige und sah abwechselnd zu Harry und Draco. „ Zuerst sind wir Richtung See gegangen. Wir wollten ja den Hinterausgang nehmen. Und stellt euch vor, Snape ist mit den Neulingen zum See runter gegangen. Und..." „ Das war alles die Idee seiner Schwester." Fiel Hermine ihrem Liebsten ins Wort. „ Höchstwahrscheinlich." Nickte Blaise und fuhr fort: „ Als wir dann endlich in Hogsmeade angekommen sind..." er warf Pansy einen schnellen Blick zu, woraufhin sie errötete. „ Jaah. Ich hätte die neuen Schuhe nicht anziehen sollen. Is ja okay." Harry grinste und Ron nahm seine Freundin tröstend in den Arm.

„... wollten wir in den Eberkopf. Dummerweise hat der heute geschlossen. Die hatten gestern Abend wohl eine Gruppe Trolle da. Und diese sind dann mit ein paar Gnomen aneinander geraten. Die Renovierung wird noch etwa drei Tage dauern."

„ Und zwei Wochen, bis der Gestank weg ist." Fiel nun Ron dem Slytherin ins Wort.

„Daraufhin sind wir erst mal zu Mme. Rosmerta. Die hat uns, als Mine mal so von Frau zu Frau mit ihr geredet hat..."

„ Ich hab ihr nur erklärt, was wir vorhaben." Erklärte Mine errötet.

„ Aber jedenfalls hat mein Schnucki es geschafft zwei Kisten Feuerwhiskey zu besorgen und Rosmertas Plattensammlung auszuleihen."

„Mensch klasse, Mine." Anerkennend klopfte Draco ihr auf die Schulter.

„ Dann kann ja nix schief gehen." Nickte Harry und als die Glocke das Ende der Stunde anzeigte schlug die große Turmuhr fünf Mal.

„ Oh, in einer Stunde müssen wir uns um Severus kümmern." Stellte Pansy fest.

„ Na dann mal los." Und im allgemeinen Schülerstrom verließen sie die Klasse. Ron ging dabei versehentlich durch Professor Binns. Danach zog er einen Flunsch. Doch Pansy gab ihm schnell einen Kuss.

„ Was habt ihr eigentlich die ganze Zeit gemacht, während wir weg waren?" wollte Ron von Harry und Draco wissen. Mine verdrehte sie Augen und Blaise kicherte.

„ Also, Ron." Schüttelte Pansy den Kopf und umarmte ihren Rotschopf. Alle schienen Bescheid zu wissen. Das war anhand der roten Wangen der Beiden aber auch schwer zu übersehen. Bei Ron rastete es nun auch ein und er sagte nur: „Uuups!" und wurde ebenfalls knallrot.

„So, ich würde sagen Draco und ich kümmern uns bis kurz vor Beginn um Snape und ihr anderen bringt die Lehrer pünktlich in den Raum der Wünsche. Wir treffen uns dann dort." Brach Harry, noch immer rot um die Nase, das Schweigen.

„ Gut, ich wollte Blaise noch in Kräuterkunde helfen. Wir gehen dann in die Bibliothek." Verkündete Mine und zog mit Blaise ab.

„ Ron und ich gehen dann mal zu mir." Pansy ging, gefolgt von Ron, Richtung Kerker davon. Draco und Harry sahen sich an.

„ Und was machen wir zwei Hübschen?" flüsterte Draco anzüglich und zog seinen Schwarm zu sich ran.

„ Hmm... in einer halben Stunde kann man viel anstellen." Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte seinen Freund am liebsten auf der Stelle vernaschen.

„ Also der Klassenraum hier ist frei und er ist nur fünf Minuten von Sevie´ s Büro entfernt..." Harry antwortete gar nicht erst. Er drängte Dray einfach durch die offenen Tür und kickte diese mit dem Fuß zu. Als sie allein in dem Raum standen vergewisserte Harry sich, dass sie wirklich allein waren und nicht doch vielleicht irgendein Geist oder sogar Peeves sie beobachtete.

Dann umarmte er den Blonden und strich mit seinen Händen zärtlich seinen Rücken hinab. Als er am Knackpo seines Lieblings angelangt war, knetete er diesen liebevoll durch während er Draco quer durch den Raum auf einen Tisch zu führte. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und musterte Draco von Oben bis Unten. Der Slytherin konnte deutlich das Verlangen in Harry´ s Augen lodern sehen. Als Harry in seiner Betrachtung bei der Körpermitte anlangte verweilte sein Blick dort. Mit einer Hand lockerte er seine Krawatte und ließ den Umhang von den Schultern gleiten. Der Blonde machte es ihm mit zitternden Fingern nach. Er war sich nicht sicher, was sein Freund vorhatte.

Würde es bei einer Schleckeinlage bleiben oder... Draco mochte vor Vorfreude gar nicht weiter denken. Er wusste sowieso, dass er sich niemals ausmalen könnte, was Harry plante. Sein Liebster war so ein guter Verführer, dass Draco allein bei dem Gedanken an vergangene Aktionen ein Schauer den Rücken herablief. Dray dachte gerade kurz noch einmal an ihr Erlebnis im Schwimmbad, als ihn eine sanfte hand aus seinen Gedanken riss. Harry fuhr mit seinen Fingern liebevoll Dracos sinnliche Lippen nach. Die Finger zeichneten einen Weg hinunter bis an Dracos Kragen. Dieser spürte ein Kribbeln entlang dieser Spur und stand schon fast in Flammen. Er verzehrte sich nach seinem Freund und wuschelte ihm durch die – ohnehin schon zerzausten- Haare. Dieser beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Schatz zärtlich auf den Mund. Doch bevor sich ein ernster Kuss daraus entwickeln konnte, wandte er sich weiter und knabberte vorsichtig an Drays linkem Ohr. Dabei stöhnte er leise, um seinen Partner noch weiter scharf zu machen. Behände knöpfte er dessen Hemd auf und zog es ihm schließlich ganz aus. Die Brustmuskeln zeichneten sich gut ab. Der Blonde war stolz darauf, dass sich das Training so auszahlte. Blass und verführerisch hob und senkte sich Draco´ s Brust. An der leichten Unregelmäßigkeit erkannte Harry, dass er langsam loslegen sollte. Zumal sie auch nicht allzu viel Zeit hatten. Er setzte seinen Weg hinunter mit vielen kleinen Küssen fort. Dann kreiste er mit seiner Zunge um Draco´ s Bauchnabel und ließ die Zungenspitze tiefer wandern. Dabei sah er seinen Liebsten schräg von unten an und grinste.

Draco stöhnte leicht, überall wo Harry ihn berührte kribbelte es. Dieses angenehme Prickeln verstärkte sich noch, als der Gryffindor ihm – mittels nonverbalem Zauberspruch- mit einem Ruck die Hosen auszog und Dray´ s prächtige Erregung freilegte. Harry leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen bevor er sich bequemer hinkniete und begann Draco´ s Glied näher zu erkunden. Es war jedes Mal wieder auf- und erregend für ihn, wenn er seinem Freund diesen Liebesdienst erweisen konnte. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge um die Spitze kreisen und leckte weiter den ganzen Schaft hinab. Dann schloss er seine Lippen sanft um die Spitze und mit einer schnellen Bewegung versenkte er Draco´ s kleinen Drachen ( Sorry aber das musste ich jetzt schreiben!) ganz in seinem Mund. Er ließ seinem Freund kaum Zeit zum Luftholen. Sofort begann er rasant zu saugen und zu lecken. Schließlich hatte er noch viel vor... Draco lehnte sich einfach nur gegen den Tisch hinter sich und schloss die Augen. Er wollte einfach nur genießen. Sein kleiner Teufel war göttlich. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Blonde seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und immer hektischer stöhnte. Seine Hände waren immer noch in Harry´ s Haaren verkrallt. Nach ein paar weiteren Bewegungen seitens Harry´ s war es soweit.

Draco schrie laut Harry´ s Namen und driftete in eine andere Welt, während er sich kraftvoll in Harry´ s Mund ergoss. Dieser freute sich, dass er seinen Liebsten soweit gebracht hatte und schluckte begierig alles hinunter.

Leise erhob er sich und blickte seinen Freund gefühlvoll an. Dieser genoss immer noch die Nachwirkungen seines gigantischen Orgasmus.

Schnell zog Harry sich nun auch aus und schritt auf den Blonden zu. Dieser öffnete gerade die Augen, als Harry ihm sanft die Arme um den Hals schlang. Dabei drängte er sich kräftig an Draco und dieser spürte die harte Erregung seines Schatzes. Er leckte sich schon die Lippen, als Harry grinste und leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Nein, ein Blowjob würde ihm nicht reichen. Er wollte mehr. Wollte seinen Freund spüren, ihn ganz fühlen und in ungeahnte Höhen treiben. Draco verstand und war erfreut über diese Pläne. Auch wenn er Harry über alles liebte und ihn gern verwöhnte, so überließ er doch lieber dem Gryffindor die Führung.

So streichelte er auch nur dessen Rücken und genoss, wie dessen Hände immer tiefer rutschten und zunächst die Stelle über dem Poansatz massierten. Mit jeder kreisenden Bewegung erwachte Draco´ s bestes Stück wieder mehr zum Leben. Dann ließ Harry einen Finger in die Spalte gleiten und suchte den Eingang. Draco verkrampfte sich kurz, als Harry mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang doch er entspannte sich auch genauso schnell wieder.

Er wusste, dass er dem Gryffindor bedingungslos vertrauen konnte.

Als dieser nun begann sanft seinen Finger zu bewegen, entfuhr Draco ein erstes, leises Stöhnen. „ Jaa, Harry! Ich will dich spüren! Leg´ endlich los!" Harry wusste, dass er das seinem Freund zumuten konnte und zog seinen Finger zurück. Er setzte an und versenkte sich mit einem einzigen langsamen Stoß in diese wundervolle, heiße Enge. Kurz ließ er den Slytherin verschnaufen und schon legte er los. Kraftvoll aber bedächtig stieß er zu und trieb den Anderen schier in den Wahnsinn. Er umarmte ihn, um ihm noch näher zu sein. Er hörte sein Stöhnen, roch das herbe Duschgel vermischt mit frischem Schweiß und dem Duft von hemmungslosem Sex. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie kamen beide fast zeitgleich zum Höhepunkt. Noch eine Weile blieben sie erschöpft liegen. Ihre schweißnassen Haare klebten ihnen in der Stirn. Doch dann wurden sie langsam wieder munter. Rasch säuberte Harry sie mittels Zauberstab und kleidete sie an.

Nach einem langen, ausgiebigen Zungenkuss gingen sie zur Tür um bei Severus vorbei zu schauen.

Laut dröhnte das Türklopfen in Severus´ s Kopf. Vielfach verstärkt durch den Whiskey, den Snape aus Frust schon getrunken hatte. Er bemühte sich um eine feste Stimme, als er „Herein!" rief.

Doch Draco und Harry spürten sofort, dass sie hier viel zu tun haben würden.

„ Oh, ihr seid es." Begann Snape matt, als er die beiden Schüler sah.

„ Was wollt ihr denn hier?"

„ Dich aufmuntern!" begann Draco und als Severus eine Augenbraue hochzog fügte Harry „ Blaise hat uns erzählt, dass seine Schwester sicher furchtbar anstrengend für dich war." Hinzu. Wenn Draco und Harry mit Snape allein waren durften sie ihn duzen. Am Anfang war Harry das etwas komisch vorgekommen doch mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt den Patenonkel seines Freundes zu duzen.

Snape nickte, doch ließ er dies ziemlich schnell bleiben, da die Kopfschmerzen einfach galaktisch waren.

„ In der Tat. Ms. Zabini hat doch tatsächlich..." und so erfuhren die Zwei jede Einzelheit von Sevie´ s verpatztem Nachmittag.

Sie konnten sich das Schmunzeln jedoch nicht verkneifen und als Severus geendet hatte stand Draco auf.

„ Hey, was ist? Gehst du schon?" fragten Harry und der Lehrer wie aus einem Mund.

„ Nein, das hab´ ich nicht vor. Doch bevor wir eine richtige Unterhaltung beginnen können brauch Severus eine grüne Phiole." Harry sah seinen Liebsten nur verwundert an. Hatte er doch von Zaubertränken immer noch null Ahnung. Doch Snape grinste nur schief.

„ Da könntest du recht haben. Zweites Fach ganz links. Aber das weißt du ja." Mit verschwörerischem Grinsen warf Dray seinem Paten ein kleines, grünes Fläschchen zu, welches dieser entkorkte und sofort hinunterkippte. Gleich darauf verstand auch Harry, was hier vor sich ging. Snape war ganz der Alte. Keine Kopfschmerzen, kein Gelalle mehr. Kurz um: Der Alkohol war neutralisiert.

Harry begann zu maulen.

„ Das ist Beschiss! Und das wusstest du, Dray!"

der Gryffindor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Snape sah ihn verständnislos an.

„ Dein ach so prächtiger Patensohn hat mit mir um die Wette getrunken..."

„ Und du hast verloren." Vollendete der Tränkemeister den Satz.

„ Worum ging´ s denn?"

„ Ähm..." stotterte Harry. „ Das will ich dir lieber nicht sagen..."

„ Na dann hat´ s dir doch auch gefallen. Also beschwer dich nicht." Grinste Snape.

„ Was machen wir denn jetzt?" brachte Draco sich wieder ins Gespräch.

„ Da gibt´ s nur eins! Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht!" freute Harry sich. Damit würden sie Snape´ s Laune schnell heben . Und überdies würde die Zeit vergehen ohne dass es allzu sehr auffiel.

Doch Draco und Severus sahen ihn ratlos an.

„ Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht?"

„ Was soll das sein?"

Harry zauberte das Spielbrett herbei und erklärte: „ Das ist ein Muggelspiel, dass..."

Weiter kam er erstmal nicht. Severus rümpfte seine lange Nase und besah sich kritisch den Würfel.

„Also, du würfelst und wenn du eine Sechs hast stellst du ein Männchen an den Start. Wer zuerst mit allen Vier eine Runde gedreht hat und alle im Häuschen hat, gewinnt. Ach ja, man kann rausschmeißen."

„Wen?" fragte Draco verwirrt.

„ Na die Männchen. Aber das wirst du schon sehen. Lass´ uns anfangen." Strahlend zog Harry eine Ecke des Spielbrettes zu sich und begann grüne Holzfiguren aufzustellen.

„ Warum hast du grün? ICH bin hier der Slytherin." Maulte Draco.

„Weil ich schneller war." Grinste Harry.

„ Dann nehme ich eben schw..."

„ Zu spät!" kicherte Severus und hielt die schwarzen Figuren in der Hand. Zähneknirschend nahm Draco die roten Figuren.

„ Sieh´ s positiv, Draco. Du kannst mit den Gryffindors spielen." Bemerkte der Lehrer und man hörte deutlich die Doppeldeutigkeit aus seiner Stimme heraus.

„ Was soll das denn!" empörte Harry sich.

„ Draco darf nur mit einem einzigen Gryffindor spielen. Und der bin ich!"

„ Na wenn du meinst." Entgegnete Severus und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab. Im Handumdrehen hatten Draco´ s Figuren Gesichter. Alle Vier waren braunhaarig mit grünen Augen und wenn man genau hinsah konnte man sogar die Narbe erkennen.

Darüber mussten alle Drei erst mal herzhaft lachen.

Draco verwandelte daraufhin Harry´ s Figuren in kleine Abbilder von sich und mit einem fiesen Grinsen wandte er seinen Zauberstab auf Snape´ s Figuren.

„ Draco ich warne dich..." begann dieser. Doch es war zu spät. Vor den Augen eines sehr verdutzten Harrys verwandelten sich Snape´ s Figuren in kleine Ex-Gryffindors.

Snape zog scharf die Luft ein und blickte verunsichert zu Harry. Als dieser nichts sagte begann Severus Draco zu würgen. Harry sah dies und begann zu lachen. Er lachte so laut und herzhaft, dass ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Über das Lachen vergaß Snape sogar Draco zu würgen und dieser kam röchelnd wieder zu Atem.

„ Was gibt es denn da zu lachen? Kann doch mal passieren." Snape sah Harry schief an. Doch dieser fischte nur einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche, kritzelte eine Notiz und schickte sie als Papiervogel zu Hermine.

„ Perfekt!" sagte er und wandte sich wieder den zwei Anderen zu. Diese betrachteten ihn verdattert.

„ Was soll daran perfekt sein!" fauchte Snape.

„ Können wir endlich dieses Ärger-Spiel anfangen?" wechselte Draco rasch das Thema. Er merkte doch wie peinlich es seinem Paten war, dass seine Figuren sich ausgerechnet in Sirius Black verwandelt hatten. Fast tat es Draco ein bisschen leid. Aber nur fast. Immerhin war er ein Slytherin. Er musste ab und zu einfach fies sein.

Sie wandten sich wieder dem Spielbrett zu.

„ Also, Severus. Fang´ an. Wenn du eine Sechs würfelst darfst du Sirius raussetzen." Kicherte Harry. Den Mörderblick, den Sevie ihm zuwarf ignorierte er gekonnt. Schließlich war er nicht allzu ernst gemeint.

Snape würfelte und: Sechs! Harry und Draco staunten.

„ Okay, noch mal." Dirigierte Harry. Wieder: Sechs! Spitzbübisch grinsend rückte Severus seinen Sirius, ähm seine Figur sechs Felder vor. Harry kam gerade ein Verdacht.

„ Ok, bevor du noch mal würfelst, die zweite Hand auf den Tisch." Draco blickte verwirrt.

„ Och Menno." Ärgerte Snape sich und legte die Hand, mit Zauberstab, auf die Tischplatte.

„ Typisch!" Draco musste lachen. Doch nun begann ein heiteres Spiel wobei Severus und Draco sich immer besonders freuten, wenn sie Harry rauswerfen konnten.

Hermine, Blaise, Ron und Pansy hatten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors getroffen und nach einem Blick auf die Uhr begann Pansy: „ Also, es ist kurz vor Sieben. Wir sollten das Kollegium im Lehrerzimmer abholen. Die anderen Gäste reisen ja direkt in den Raum der Wünsche." Zustimmend murmelnd erhoben sich die Anderen. Gerade als sie losgehen wollten flatterte ein Papiervogel durchs Fenster und schwebte auf Hermine zu. Überrascht nahm sie ihn und faltete ihn auseinander. In krakeliger Schrift stand da:

„ Hermine! Das glaubst du nicht! Sirius´ s Schwärmerei wird erwidert. Das ist doch der Hammer! Flieg bitte sofort nach Hogsmeade und hol´ Sirius. Er soll getarnt mit zur Fete kommen. Als „Geschenk" sozusagen. Sorry das das so kurzfristig ist. HDL Harry."

Hermine überflog den Zettel noch zwei Mal. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„ Okay, holt ihr die Lehrer. Pansy geh´ schon vor in den Raum der Wünsche und empfang die Gäste..."

„ Und was machst du?" wollte Blaise wissen.

„ Ich muss noch ein Geschenk in Hogsmeade abholen." Grinste sie.

„ Und vergesst die Kekse nicht." Und wusch war sie mit dem herbeigerufenen Besen doch tatsächlich aus dem Fenster geschwebt und schon über dem Wald verschwunden.

„ Das soll einer verstehen." Maulte Blaise, als sie losgingen. Ron schmunzelte.

„ Ich glaub´ ich weiß, was sie Severus schenkt." Ron hatte über ihrer Schulter mitgelesen.

„ Was denn?" fragte Blaise neugierig.

„ Einen Hund."

„Was!" fragten Blaise und Pansy im Chor.

„ Nur temporär..." grinste Ron und mehr brachten sie nicht aus ihm heraus.

Die große Uhr schlug halb Acht. Die Lehrer und die Gäste waren bereits alle versammelt und amüsierten sich prächtig. Viele waren gekommen. Narcissa Malfoy hatte ihre Aufgabe glänzend bewältigt. Nachdem sie mit ihrem Mann aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, kamen Snapes Schwester Condolenza mit ihrer Tochter Gwendolyn, seine Mutter Krematoria und sein Onkel Theobald. Außerdem hatte sie noch Quentin und Eliza Zabini mitgebracht. Zusammen mit Dumbledore und McGonagall, den Professoren Binns, Trelawney und Mme Sprout war es schon eine schöne Truppe und sogar Mme Pomfrey war gekommen. Alle Siebzehn warteten nun gespannt auf den Ehrengast.

Eigentlich hätten es ja schon achtzehn Leute sein sollen. Aber Hermine war immer noch nicht da.

Blaise, Pansy und Ron hatten begonnen Getränke herumzureichen und Narcissa Malfoy sprach gerade mit Pansy: „ Also Kompliment wie ihr das hinbekommen habt. Eine glänzende Idee. Die Deko ist sehr geschmackvoll. Severus wird begeistert sein."

Alle Gespräche verstummten jedoch, als Geräusche vor der Tür zu hören waren.

Doch als die Tür sich öffnete war es nur Hermine.

Ron sah sie fragend an. Schnell ging sie zu ihm während die Gespräche wieder aufgenommen wurden.

„ Alles super! Ich musste Sirius nur stark bearbeiten. Erst wollte er gar nicht mitkommen und dann wusste er nicht, was er anziehen sollte."

„ Och, das ist doch egal. Am Besten gar nix außer ner roten Schleife."

„ Aber Ron!" schallt Hermine ihren Kumpel.

„ Na ist doch wahr." Beide kicherten.

„ Ich habe ihn als Überraschungsgast erst mal im Klassenzimmer gegenüber gelassen."

„ Super. Das war genial."

Währenddessen hatten Harry, Draco und Severus zu Ende gespielt. Severus hatte gewonnen und küsste spaßeshalber seine vier kleinen Siriusse.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr und erschrak.

„ Scheiße. Schon halb Acht." Zischte er Draco zu.

Draco räusperte sich und begann: „ Severus. Wir müssen gehen. Gute Nacht." Harry sah ihn verständnislos an. Stand allerdings auf und ging ebenfalls mit hinaus.

„ Was soll das? Was hast du vor?" fragte Harry.

„ na wir brauchen doch einen Grund, dass er mitkommt. Lass´ mich mal machen." Fünf Minuten wartete Draco und Harry wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Nervös trat er von einem auf den anderen Fuß. Dann legte Draco endlich los.

„ Mach nix. Komm einfach mit." Flüsterte er und polterte auch schon gegen die Tür. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stürzte er ins Büro, das sie gerade erst verlassen hatten.

„ Severus." Keuchte Draco.

„ komm´ sofort mit. Neville hat den Vielfarbtrank ausprobiert und den geriebenen Beifuss vor der Aphodillwurzel zugefügt." Harry verstand nur Bahnhof doch Snape sprang sofort auf.

„ Schnell. Bring´ mich hin!" mit wehenden Umhängen schritten sie durch die Gänge. Harry bewunderte seinen Freund. Die Idee war genial. Einfach nur genial.

Schweigend liefen sie voran. Snape wollte gerade fragen, wie weit es noch sei, als Draco vor einer Tür stehen blieb. Er riss die Tür auf und Harry schob Severus hinein. Doch Severus sah etwas anderes als erwartet.

Nicht ein regenbogenfarbiger Schüler hockte dort röchelnd mit Plüschohren in der Ecke sondern achtzehn Leute mit Sektgläsern in der Hand jubelten ihm zu. Er merkte gar nicht, wie Blaise ihm ein Glas in die Hand drückte.

Vor Freude standen ihm tränen in den Augen. Er erkannte leicht verschwommen seine Gäste und ein riesiges Spruchband mit der Aufschrift: „ Happy Birthday Severus!"

Strahlend prostete er den Anderen zu. Er blickte die Schüler an und lächelte dankbar.

Schon wurde er von seine Gästen umringt und alle schüttelten ihm die Hand. Verstohlen wischte er sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Sein Onkel klopfte ihm auf den Rücken: „ Na, na alte Fledermaus. So nah am Wasser gebaut? Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wie sieht das denn nun aus? Immer noch Junggeselle?" Severus wurde rot.

„ Ja, Onkelchen. So alt und immer noch ungebunden. Das wolltest du doch hören."

„ Dafür bist du aber nicht mit so einer Schreckschraube wie Tante Agatha gestraft..." flüsterte Narcissa Malfoy ihm lächelnd ins Ohr als sie ihn zum Beglückwünschen umarmte.

Das Grinsen kehrte auf Severus´ s Gesicht zurück.

Nachdem er sich mühsam durch die Konversation mit seiner Schwester und seiner Mutter gekämpft hatte, konnte er sich endlich einmal seinen jungen Freunden zuwenden.

„ Das ist eine super Überraschung. Ich danke euch."

Ihm fehlten einfach die Worte und so umarmte er, vor den Augen eines sehr erstaunten Lehrerkollegiums und der Anverwandten, alle Sechs der Reihe nach.

Das leise „Puff!" und ein sich auflösendes purpurnes Wölkchen nahm kaum jemand wahr und Dumbledore ließ die Kamera schnell unter seinem weiten Umhang verschwinden.

„Noch bevor die Schüler etwas sagen konnten rief Onkel Theobald: „ also Sevie! Jetzt ist aber mal Schluss mit der Gefühlsduselei. Willst du nicht endlich Geschenke auspacken? Fang´ am besten mit dem hier an. Das ist nämlich von mir!" und schon warf er ein kleines Päckchen in grünem Papier auf Severus zu. Und wenn Harry nicht der beste Sucher Hogwarts wäre und es gefangen hätte, hätte Severus seinen Ehrentag mit einer dicken Beule auf der Stirn beendet.

Kurz blickte er zu seinem Onkel, der gerade ein Glas mit roter Flüssigkeit leerte. Severus wunderte sich, wo er DAS hier bekommen hatte aber dann zog doch das Paket seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Rasch riss er das Papier ab, das die Fetzen nur so flogen. Dies brachte ihm natürlich einen tadelnden Blick seiner Mutter und ein gezischtes : „ Aber Severus!" ein. Aber das war ihm egal.

Snape liebte Geschenke. So kämpfte er sich durch den Stapel von Päckchen. Für kurze Zeit hing sogar ein Schnipsel Geschenkpapier in seinen Haaren.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde hatte Severus alles ausgewickelt und auf dem Gabentisch standen eine verfluchte Schatulle von Onkel Theobald, Zaubertrankzutaten von A wie Alraune bis Z wie Zirpgras ( sogar mit extra Einhornhorn) von seiner Schwester und Mutter und eine neue Ausgabe der Enzyklopädie der Zaubertrankgeschichte in 20 Bänden von Mia Güldenkraut von seinen Kollegen.

„ Also ich möchte mich bei euch allen bedanken..." begann Snape, doch wurde er abermals von Onkel Theobald unterbrochen, der gerade auf einen Tisch kletterte.

„ Lasst uns tanzen, dies ist ein Geburtstag und keine Beerdigung! Auch wenn das Geburtstagskind einen Teint hat, bei dem die beste Wasserleiche neidisch würde." Er kicherte über seinen eigenen Scherz und nippte erneut von der roten Flüssigkeit. Mit einem ziemlich unkontrolliertem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er die Musik ertönen.

Schon begann er seine Hüften zum Takt von Macarena zu schwingen.

Das war dann doch zu viel für Krematoria. Sie lief mit eiligen Schritten zu ihrem Bruder und zog energisch an seinem Umhang. Wahrscheinlich etwas zu energisch, da Theobald ins Straucheln kam und fast vom Tisch fiel. Dabei verschüttete er seinen Drink über Severus, der ebenfalls hinzugeeilt war. Dieser wischte es sich aus dem Gesicht und roch prüfend daran.

„ Was ist das?" fragte er. Doch sein Onkel war zu beschäftigt. Er hatte Krematoria eng umschlungen und versuchte einen missglückten Walzer mit ihr, was bei ihrer Körperfülle sehr amüsant wirkte. Unterstützt wurde der Effekt, da Theobald mit seiner Nase ungefähr in ihrem Dekolletee endete.

Da Severus keine Antwort erhielt, wich er den wild tanzenden aus und wandte sich an Hermine.

„ Was ist das für ein Getränk?"

„ Das ist Blutbowle. Dobby´ s Spezialität. Wieso?"

„ Blutbowle? Dann verstehe ich das nicht. Mein Onkel ist Vampir, musst du wissen..."

„ Aber dann sind sie ja auch..." unterbrach Ron seinen Lehrer.

„ Nein, nein. Ich doch nicht. Theobald ist adoptiert. Unter uns gesagt, das merkt man. Aber ich versteh´ seinen Koller nicht."

Snape rieb sich verwirrt das Kinn.

„ Genau, da ist ja kein Alk drin. Nur Blutorange und..."

„ Blutorange?" Severus kippte fast hintenüber.

„ Das erklärt alles. Vampire ernähren sich ausschließlich von Blut. Alles andere regt sie zu sehr auf. Akzeptabel ist vielleicht noch ein Leberwurstbrot und Kamillentee aber Orange... Na die Wirkung seht ihr ja."

Alle kicherten während Severus seinem Onkel einen Trank einflösste, der ihn wieder normal werden ließ (na ja, so normal er eben war).

„ So, Severus. Dürfen wir dich jetzt auch beschenken?" fragte Narcissa zwinkernd.

„ Oh, verzeih´ Narcissa." Galant gab Snape ihr einen Handkuss.

„ Lucius, daran solltest du dir mal ein Beispiel nehmen." Kicherte sie, bevor sie einen kleinen goldenen Kessel hervorzog.

„ Dies ist von Eliza, Quentin, Lucius und mir. Aber sei vorsichtig. Es ist ein Portschlüssel. Wir dachten, du solltest mal etwas ausspannen. Zwei Wochen Rumänien mit allem Schnick und Schnack." „ Für zwei Personen." Setzte sie flüsternd noch hinzu.

Severus lächelte gerührt.

„ Ich danke euch. Ihr seid alle so nett zu mir." Freute er sich aufrichtig und umarmte seine Freunde.

„ So, und das ist der zweite Teil von unserem Geschenk." Mischte Draco sich ein und drückte Sevie eine schön gemusterte Keksdose in die Hand.

„ Damit du auch mal ein paar leckere Kekse anbieten kannst."

Snape musste lachen, als er in die Dose lugte.

„ Ja, meine waren wohl etwas trocken. Und mein Backversuch..." Severus räusperte sich nervös.

„ Das ist mein Stichwort!" kicherte Dumbledore.

„ Bitte Albus, keine Zitronenbonbons. Ich habe noch von Weihnachten." Flüsterte Severus doch da bekam er schon ein in Leder gebundenes schwarzes Fotoalbum in die Hand gedrückt.

Ihm schwante böses. Daher öffnete er es nur so weit, dass er gerade hinein blicken konnte.

Doch er hatte nicht mit den fiesen Gedanken des alten Kauzes gerechnet.

„ Damit alle Freude daran haben können..." und schon projizierte er die Bilder an die Wand direkt unter das Spruchband.

Einmal mehr überlegte Severus sich, ob Dumbledore nicht doch in Slytherin gewesen war und wie er ihn am unauffälligsten um die Ecke bringen konnte. Präparierte Zitronendrops schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Doch so fies war selbst Severus nicht.

Er blickte wieder hoch und direkt in das Gesicht eines mit Teig beschmierten Severus. Gefolgt von einem Abbild seiner selbst mit schokoverschmiertem Mund und leerer Schokofroschtüte in der Hand. Als das Bild eines sehr verschlafen wirkenden Severus mit rosa Lockenwicklern erschien mussten alle herzhaft lachen. Auch Snape kicherte mit roten Wangen.

Als die Fete sich langsam dem Ende zuneigte schlüpfte Hermine kurz aus dem Zimmer. Die meisten Gäste hatten sich schon dem Kamin zugewandt um nach Hause zu reisen, als Harry vortrat.

Er räusperte sich und blickte das Geburtstagskind an.

„ Zu guter letzt haben wir noch ein letztes Geschenk. Behandle es gut."

Grinsend öffnete er die Tür und schon betrat Hermine den Raum. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Doch er sollte nicht lange Zeit haben sich zu wundern.

Hermine pfiff und schon hopste ein zottiger schwarzer Hund ins Zimmer. Ron verschluckte sich so heftig, dass Pansy ihm auf den Rücken klopfen musste, als er die rote Schleife um den Hals des Hundes sah. Mine zwinkerte ihm nur zu und grinste.

Dumbledore versuchte sein Lachen hinter einem Hustenanfall zu verstecken und Lucius blickte seinen alten Freund mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Schließlich kannte er den zottigen Hund aufgrund vieler Geheimaufträge für den Orden nur zu genau. Severus grinste, immer noch sehr perplex, nur schief und hob entschuldigend die Schultern. Doch der Hund zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als er schnurstracks auf Severus zu lief, ihm seine Vorderpfoten auf die Schultern legte und durchs Gesicht leckte.

Da wurde Snape wieder wach. Er drehte sich zu Harry und Hermine um.

„ Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?" zischte er und schritt bedrohlich auf sie zu. Alle hielten gespannt den Atem an. Doch dann brach Severus in Lachen aus und sagte: „ Eine Wahnsinnsidee!" Die Schüler atmeten hörbar auf.

„ Ich lade euch alle Sechs für Morgen zum Tee ein."

„ Mit Keksen?" rief Blaise dazwischen.

„ Aber natürlich." Fügte Severus schmunzelnd hinzu.

Er begleitete noch alle zu Tür, da zeigte sich doch seine gute Erziehung. Doch ihn interessierte nur noch eins: der Hund hatte nur eine Schleife an. Wie würde das nach der Verwandlung sein? Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen schloss er hinter den letzten Gästen die Tür. Ihm schoss nur noch ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: „ Ein rundum gelungener Geburtstag!"

Und der war noch lange nicht zu Ende...

Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen. Meine Frage nun, soll ich da noch unter nem anderen Titel was dran weiterschreiben oder eher nicht? bis dann Blaise


End file.
